


you and i

by throughout



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Just Married, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Malec, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: just our newly married immortal husbands being adorable in bed





	you and i

**Author's Note:**

> short piece inspired by [this prompt](http://goldenalec.tumblr.com/post/170801148511/congrats-on-400-followers-if-youre-still-doing) by the lovely [@ninwrites](https://ninwrites.tumblr.com/)❤︎ thank you for the prompt darling!
> 
> shameless sense8 reference in this one, my friends :')
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://goldenalec.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

Mornings are Alec’s thing. That much is clear in the Lightwood-Bane household. He is always up by 7 am sharp, often without the aid of an alarm, ready to take on the day with a kiss pressed to Magnus’ lips, fresh coffee in the pot, and breakfast for Magnus to have later. On the days when Alec has to leave the house before Magnus wakes up, he leaves a note for him on the kitchen counter along with his breakfast. The notes usually consist of some kind of cheesy pick-up line that never fails to have Magnus smiling like a lovesick idiot for the rest of the day. His personal favourite is “Was your ass forged by Sauron? Because that shit looks precious,” a result of a Lord of the Rings marathon the night before.

But last night, Alec had trudged in impossibly late after being called in to deal with a few rogue Shadowhunters caught trying to summon a Greater Demon. He’d barely managed to take his clothes off before passing out next to Magnus in bed, pulling him closer even in his sleep. So it’s unsurprising that Magnus is up well before him, standing at the entrance to their bedroom with a tray of food in his hands and a ludicrously wide smile on his face as he takes in Alec wrapped up in the golden sheets of their bed. After all, it’s not every day Magnus is coherent enough before 11 am to be able to wake up his husband with breakfast in bed.

Husband. Magnus doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of saying that.

He walks over to the bed and places the tray down on the bedside table before leaning down to kiss Alec. He kisses him once, twice, and again, feeling Alec stir slightly before he smiles and kisses Magnus back. When Magnus pulls back, Alec’s eyes are still closed for a second, and a small, content smile stretches over his lips before he opens his eyes.

It’s a sight as timeless as the universe itself. 

“Morning.” Alec mumbles.

“Good morning, my love.”

Alec’s eyes shift to the tray of food next to him. “That’s my job.” he says softly, gesturing to it.

“Am I not allowed to pamper my husband?” Magnus scoffs, sitting down on the bed next to Alec. He doesn’t miss the way Alec’s smile gets wider at the word “husband.”

“No, no.” Alec grins, pushing himself up to a sitting position and placing a hand on Magnus’ cheek. “Pamper away.”

Magnus beams at him, placing the tray down on his lap.

“What time are you supposed to be in Vienna?” Alec asks, referring to the warlock council meeting taking place there today. He picks up the glass of water and takes a sip.

“In 5 minutes.” Magnus grins, folding his legs underneath him and placing both hands on Alec’s legs, running his palms along them gently.

“Oh, so you’re already late. Perfect.” Alec raises a brow at him.

Magnus hums, shrugging, but with an entirely unapologetic expression on his face.

“Would you like to be a lot late?” Alec asks softly, his own smile bleeding inexorably into his voice as he leans forward to press his lips to Magnus’, a soft kiss that could evolve into something more, if both of them weren’t smiling too much for it to actually work.

Magnus laughs against his mouth before pulling back and reaching for Alec’s glasses on the bedside table. He leans forward to place them on his face, pressing a kiss to his nose before sitting back. Alec had started wearing them a few months back. Magnus can still recall the mortified look on his then fiancé’s face when he’d been told he needed to wear glasses, but he’d grown accustomed to them, wearing them when his vision rune isn’t activated. 

Magnus definitely has no reason to complain. There’s just something about the way the dark frames look with Alec’s dark hair, and the way the hazel of his eyes seems to stand out just a little bit more. And one of Magnus’ favourite things in the world is when Alec scrunches his nose up when his glasses slide down, trying to push them back up.

It’s way more adorable than it has any right to be.

He does it now, unconsciously, as he surveys the spread of food on the tray on his lap. It warms Magnus up like nothing else ever could. He tilts his head, taking Alexander in, with his sleep-mussed hair, the light smattering of stubble covering the lower half of his face, the creases on his face from the pillows. Magnus is pretty sure he looks ridiculous, with the way the smile that’s stretched over his face is making his cheeks hurt.

Alec looks up at him. “What?” he asks, raising a quizzical brow.

Magnus shakes his head, “Nothing. I just love it when you do that.”

“Do what?”

He shifts, lifting the tray off of Alec’s lap so he can get closer. Food can wait, he thinks as he climbs onto Alec’s lap. Vienna can wait. The world can wait, now that he has the love of his life, gazing up at him with a smile as beautiful as the late morning sun streaming in through their windows, a sight that Magnus knows he will have for the rest of his life.

“The glasses thing. When you scrunch up your nose like this.” Magnus demonstrates, and Alec is laughing even before he’s done speaking. Magnus laughs along with him, cupping Alec’s neck, “It drives me crazy every time.”

Magnus kisses him then, swallowing whatever response was on his tongue, allowing himself to be pulled closer by Alec’s hands on his waist. He presses closer, letting his mouth part until Alec becomes all he can fathom. He thinks he could lose himself in this moment, wrapped up in the arms of the one person he’d be content to look at for the rest of his life, and in kisses that stole his breath away, feeling just as new and exciting as that first one, shared so many years ago. He thinks that nothing could quite compare to the feeling of Alexander’s wedding ring pressed against the skin of his back, a ring that he sometimes has trouble believing is real, until he looks into Alec’s eyes and reminds himself of the beautiful reality of his life.

And if being late to the council meeting and enduring the looks of disapproval from his colleagues is what comes of this, Magnus will bear it with no complaint whatsoever. 


End file.
